Arkham
Arkham in Human Form A mysterious and shady individual, marked with burns on his own face and oddly coloured eyes, Arkham was once human but has since become a devil, sacrificing his own wife to do so. A cruel man, he hopes to bring back the demon world through a tower known as Temen-ni-gru. Arkham is a master manipulator, pitting Dante, Vergil and Lady against each other by preying on their personalities and desires. To Vergil, he plays the role of a sycophant, pretending to help Vergil while plotting against him. He taunts and further enrages Lady, who is driven by her need for revenge on him, and later convinces her that his evil acts were Vergil's fault. To Dante he appears in the form of an apparent resident of the tower named Jester, mocking Dante as he alternately advises and challenges him.Arkham is a master manipulator, pitting Dante, Vergil and Lady against each other by preying on their personalities and desires. To Vergil, he plays the role of a sycophant, pretending to help Vergil while plotting against him. He taunts and further enrages Lady, who is driven by her need for revenge on him, and later convinces her that his evil acts were Vergil's fault. To Dante he appears in the form of an apparent resident of the tower named Jester, mocking Dante as he alternately advises and challenges him. His plans are successful, and he is able to open the gate to the demon world. He is the first to retrieve the Force Edge, and with its power combined with the restored halves of Eva's amulet, he acquires a large portion of Sparda's power and takes on Sparda's demonic form. The power overwhelms him however, and he further transforms into a shapeless form when he battles Dante. He is defeated when Vergil teams up with Dante and they cast him out of the demon world, but it is Lady who ultimately kills him. His plans are successful, and he is able to open the gate to the demon world. He is the first to retrieve the Force Edge, and with its power combined with the restored halves of Eva's amulet, he acquires a large portion of Sparda's power and takes on Sparda's demonic form. The power overwhelms him however, and he further transforms into a shapeless form when he battles Dante. He is defeated when Vergil teams up with Dante and they cast him out of the demon world, but it is Lady who ultimately kills him. In the Special Edition release of the game he appears (as Jester) as an additional boss character for the player to fight. He is voiced and motion captured (as both Arkham and Jester) by Adam Clark, and credited as "Adam D Clerk" in the game's credits.31 Arkham's name was originally intended to be Hyne (pronounced Hai-neh) but Reuben Langdon (Dante) thought it would not work in English and convinced Capcom to change it. Jester's name was intended to be Joker. Joker Arkham in God Form The apparent new god has now transformed into this gruesome beast after obtaining the power of Sparda. With this transformation, he has gained control over legions of slug-like creatures, as well as a few melee attacks which can cause immense damage. Ironically, this transformation was not a result of the induction of Sparda's powers, but rather, comes from the malevolence found in Arkham's heart. Category: Characters, Enemies in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening